Fight For What's Yours
by Xxbecky90xX
Summary: It's common knowledge that once you start something and get caught in the moment, it become's near impossible to go back. Rated for sexual content.


He knew what he was doing. She knew what he was doing. But still the 'doing' continued. It's common knowledge that once you start something and get caught in the moment, it's hard to go back. He knew that, and so did she. Problem is, once it's began, how can it be stopped? He was in control of the situation, and although he was oblivious to it, he was the only one who could correct the wrongs.

'_Are you really doing this John?'  
'Doing what Izzy? I don't know what this is about'  
_  
John and Izzy had always been the perfect couple..to the public eye, to the eyes of fellow employees in the locker rooms. They had always been near-perfect behind closed doors too, but the idea of John's infidelity had been on Isabelle's mind for a while, she just needed reassurance, something John had always been good at; but recently putting Isabelle's mind at rest was becoming increasingly harder.

'_You know what I'm talking about John, I didn't want to say anything but I think it's time I did.'  
It was raining heavily, as the two stood in the doorway of an apartment block, waiting for it to slow before they carried on their way home after a World Wrestling Entertainment live show in Boston, where John and Izzy had first met, first lived together, first discussed marriage and children and growing old together. John loosened his warming hold on Isabelle and turned her to face him.  
'Izzy,' she felt butterflies as she gazed up, looking into his adoring eyes 'You have nothing to worry about, I wish you'd stop being so paranoid... I love you, and no one but you.'_

_As a small, affectionate smile crept onto John's movie-star-like face, Isabelle couldn't help but imitate it, the words 'I love you' eliminating any feelings of disloyalty she had before. John took a hold of her hand.  
'Next one?' he said softly, and they ran to the next available coverage from the rain._

Isabelle lay in bed, thinking back to the night in the doorway. That was the first time she tried to approach John about her worries, but she had been so afraid of the truth that any answer besides 'yes, I'm cheating on you' would have satisfied her. But that was 6 months ago, and still the fear hadn't subsided. But she couldn't seem to persuade herself that everything was ok as she lay in the dark, John failing to return home again, even though the show finished 5 hours ago. Isabelle fell asleep, alone and concerned, as she had done many nights before.

She awoke at 7am the next morning, to the sound of her alarm, reminding her she had a job to do and that she had to work off the tub of Ben and Jerry's that she had devoured the night before. She noticed, as she climbed out of bed, that John had been home before heading out to work, and that he had written a note which he left on her dresser knowing she would see it when she woke up: **'Had to work really late last night, didn't want to wake you. Headed back to work, cell isn't working so I'll see you tonight. I love you x'**

But the 'I love you' part didn't seem to work anymore. Isabelle felt empty as she showered and changed for work, wondering if she would be able to put on a happy face for any fans she may bump into.

'The show went well tonight eh baby? I thought your match was great, even Randy complemented it and that's something' John began conversation over dinner that night.  
Isabelle nodded unconfidently and pushed her plate away .  
'What's wrong Izzy?' John asked with a mouthful of pasta.  
'I had a big lunch today, Beth brought in cakes for her birthday' she looked down, picking at the table cloth.

'Look at me...' Isabelle shook her head 'Izzy...'  
Isabelle looked up into John's eyes.

'Don't lie to me. I didn't mean with your food.'

'I know' Isabelle responded, going back to the table cloth  
'What's wrong?'  
'It's that feeling again John; I don't know how much longer I can do this.' Isabelle stood up and went out into the garden; John cleaned up the dinner table and joined her outside shortly.  
'Talk to me baby. If something's bothering you we'll sort it together.'

'We can't sort it together John, I don't think we can sort it at all. I can't talk to you about it and as soon as I do you tell me you love me and it's forgotten. The thing is, that used to work, I used to believe it was just me being paranoid but I just don't believe it anymore'

'The cheating thing.' John said sighing as if this discussion was all too familiar.

'Yes John, the cheating thing. How can this keep reoccurring if you're giving me no reason to doubt you?'

John shook his head and brought his hands up to join it.

'I'm sorry for feeling this' Isabelle continued 'I just can't help feeling there's something going on.'

'I know Izzy. This keeps happening, and I can't keep reassuring you that everything's ok. If I wanted someone else instead of you I wouldn't waste my time lying to you and creating a home for us. Can't you understand that?'

'I do, I just-'  
'-you can't, if this keeps on coming up' John interrupted.

'I can. And I'm not saying you want someone else _instead_...maybe you just want more than one person to share your life with. I don't know. I just want the truth Johnny and I don't feel like I'm getting it anymore'

John began to respond to Isabelle's last statement, but she drifted off into a trail of thought '**why am I allowing this to happen? John is **_**mine**__. _**We've been together for too long, we've been through too much. I **_**have**_** to fight for him.'  
**'Izzy? Izzy?' she snapped back into reality with a smile on her face, knowing exactly what she had to do 'What's funny? Are you okay?'  
'John I have to go out for a while' she instantly got up and left the house, leaving John to hear the revving of her car leaving their drive before he realised she had even gone.

'Thank you so much Natalie, I couldn't owe you anymore than I do right now' Isabelle had driven straight to Natalie's house, a mere 20 minute drive from hers. Natalie and her had been friends since early childhood and Isabelle knew she could rely on her for anything, and she didn't fail to lend her something extraordinary to wow John with when she got back.  
'Baby, you owe me nothing, if it makes you happy I'm more than willing to help...John will not know what hit him'

Although the two young women could have easily had an all night catch up session, Isabelle needed to get home before John fell asleep, she knew her walk-out would leave him confused and vulnerable...exactly what she intended. She left Natalie's and made her way home.  
'why are all the lights out?' Isabelle asked herself when she got back, realising John must have gone to bed. She let herself in and made her way upstairs.  
She could barely make out the silhouette of her boyfriend when she got in the room, but knew the layout well enough to know where she was going...  
John awoke slowly unaware of the appearance of Isabelle as she was straddling his large muscular waist. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Isabelle but not registering her presence and closed them again; she leant down, her soft dark hair brushing his chest and kissed his neck, sucking it lightly. John awoke fully, as Isabelle sat up, taking in the dark red lace underwear she had on, her 36D breasts urging his attention. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, barely visible in the dark and leant up for a kiss. She met him half way and their lips locked, Isabelle slowly pushing John to lay back down. Her hands ran all over his body as they got lost in the kiss, his hands returning the affection by bringing them up to her petite waist, before running them up and down her back. Isabelle could feel herself becoming moist as she let out a moan as John began to nibble on her bottom lip. She broke out of the kiss and worked her way to his neck, along his shoulders and collar bone and onto his chest, he began breathing heavily and his roaming hands became more urgent, reaching up to unclasp the clips on her bra, which was held up by her pert breasts, until he released them and tossed the bra to the floor. He brought his hands round to cup them, barely fitting in his large hands, as Isabelle sat up running her hands up and down his torso, teasing his pubic bone slightly and he began to jerk his hips, the bulge in his underwear increasing in size as he imagined all the things they could do to each other, which they hadn't done for a long time. John managed to expertly shift their weights so Isabelle was laying underneath him, her legs still wrapped around him, although she let them drop as he ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, teasing her through her underwear with his hands. As he reached for her leg to bring it up to his waist, he noticed she had invested in a pair of stockings, which had always driven John crazy and he kissed her, the kiss becoming more frantic as their yearning for each other grew. Isabelle knew John was distracted by the kiss and took the opportunity to slip her right hand into his Calvin Klein boxer shorts and take a hold of him; John broke out of the kiss and let out a gasp, as her slow but firm movements made him catch his breath, she continued this movement, getting progressively faster as she wanted him inside her more and more. Isabelle pulled down the waist band of his boxers before allowing him to sit up and take them off; knowing he was defenceless yet again she sat up, leaned down and caused John to moan as her warm mouth covered his shaft, bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first although speeding up as he began to throb with excitement, and holding her hair back so she could take him in which made him feel like no other could, and allow him to look, which turned him on to the point where he lost control and came so close to climaxing that he had to frantically push her back. He pulled her underwear off throwing them across the room and feeling how wet she was, inserted one finger inside her, rubbing against her Gspot making her release an urgent moan for more. John followed the direction and put one more finger in, lowering his mouth to her glistening clitoris, she writhed as she came so close to orgasm and managed to utter 'Take me John..now'. John did as he was told and thrust himself inside her, making himself shiver and her gasp with pleasure. He moved slowly at first to accommodate the tight fight, but got faster and harder as they both neared to orgasm  
'Yes! Yes! Oh John!' screamed Isabelle as she nearly reached the point of orgasm.

Not realising that John wasn't too far behind her, she allowed herself to come, tightening around him, bringing him closer to coming himself. John squeezed her tighter to him as he went over the edge, coming inside her and allowing their juices to mix together; he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, sweat glistening off his God-like tanned body. He stroked her hair as he prepared to take himself out of her, before dropping next to her, holding her like he never had before.

They lay for a while in complete silence, catching their breath.  
'Izzy?' John finally said to break the silence  
'mm-hm?' she replied with a kiss on his cheek  
'I really do love you. Whether you believe me or not, you're the only one for me, and that's never gonna change okay?'  
'Don't ruin it. Just go to sleep baby. I love you'

'I can't do this anymore Claire.' John said, finally deciding that this would be the last time he would ever lie about his whereabouts and actions 'I love Isabelle so much and I can't do this to her anymore'  
'But-' the other women began  
'No Claire, this is it. I never want to see or hear from you again... I'm sorry, I've thought about leaving her for you, but the thought of not having her in my life makes me feel sick. This can never happen again. We're leaving for Ohio today and this is the end. The end of the lies, guilt, fear. All of it. I'm done now; and I'm sorry, I really am.'

And with that, he left.

Isabelle was out with Tiffany and Maria when her cell rang. She stepped outside the shop to answer her call  
'John? Everything okay?'

'Yeah I just wondered if you could do me a favour?'  
'Depends what it is but I'll try. What's up?'  
'If you're at the board walk, can you go to Pirelli's and pick something up for me please?'

'Yeah course. I'm there now with the girls so I'll go now.'  
'Thank you baby, try and be home by 6 I'm taking you out. I love you'

And he hung up. Isabelle went back into the store to join the girls.

Isabelle got home at 6.15 with a huge bag from Pirelli's clothing experts. She knocked on the door, struggling to get her keys in the keyhole.  
'What the hell do you have in here?!' she yelled as John answered the door, instantly helping her with the bag.  
John didn't respond just went inside beckoning Isabelle to follow. And she did.  
'Basically you got 45 minutes. Sorry I didn't leave you much time, but we gotta catch our flight at 11.'  
'For what?' Isabelle asked.

John pulled something out of the bag and held up an beautiful emerald green dress, short and low cut.  
'What's that for?! I can't wear that John!' Isabelle said shocked, but with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
'Yes you can'

And she did. John had arranged for a car to pick them up and drop them off at a 5* restaurant near the airport where John had made a reservation for them 6 weeks ago, knowing how hard it is to get a reservation there.  
'So are you happy?' asked John after their food had been cleared and they waited for desserts.

'Yeah I am' Isabelle replied with a genuine smile 'Are you?'

'You mean after last night? Yes. Baby I know I've said this a lot recently but I love you so much and last night proved to me just how much I do.'  
Isabelle smiled 'and I love you John.'

'No I mean I _really _love you'  
'What's the difference between love and _really _love?' she asked, confused about what he was getting at.  
'Izzy, you're the first person I wanna see when I wake up in the morning. And the only one I wanna kiss goodnight.' He took her hand 'The first time I held your hand I realised I never wanna hold anyone's but yours. And I wanna spend the rest of my life making you happy and seeing you smile... I guess what I'm saying Miss Isabelle Anderson is..will you, marry me?'

He opened his other hand and revealed a small box, from Tiffany & Co, and opened it to reveal a white gold diamond engagement ring.

Isabelle was speechless, she stared at the delicate and beautiful ring and didn't know what to say. The smile that crept on to her face, gave the answer, even to her.  
'Definitely' she said, as he leaned over to kiss her, already knowing the answer by the smile on her face. He slid the ring onto her finger, fitting it perfectly and the waiter brought over their desserts.


End file.
